1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to joint fixation devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to sacroiliac joint fixation devices and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The sacroiliac joint is a strong, weight-bearing synovial joint and part of the pelvis. The joint is comprised of strong ligamentous attachments and two articular dense cortical surfaces: the sacrum and the ileum. The body of both the sacrum and the ileum consists of soft cancellous bone.
The sacroiliac joint has been identified as a source of pain and disability in a large number of patients. Pain of the sacroiliac joint may be a result of bone degeneration, fracture, dislocation, and/or trauma. Current treatment management options include sacroiliac joint fusion. Traditional open surgical techniques for sacroiliac joint fusion carry a significant risk for complications. Percutaneous sacroiliac joint fusion, however, has emerged as a minimally invasive option for treating sacroiliac joint pain. Most percutaneous sacroiliac joint fixation techniques include passing a Kirschner wire (“K-wire”) or Steinmann pin through the ilium into the sacrum via a lateral approach, followed by bone site preparation and placement of one or more fixation devices. These fixation devices may include a variety of longitudinal screws and/or triangular implants that are configured to be passed across the sacroiliac joint and anchored into the soft cancellous bone of the sacrum. Thereafter, bone graft may be placed into the sacroiliac joint to promote fusion.
A disadvantage, however, of these devices is the reliance on screw thread fixation and/or a simple compression fit in the soft cancellous bone of the sacrum. Therefore, there remains a need for sacroiliac joint stabilization fixation devices with improved sacral anchoring to provide better long-term compression of the joint space.